The Unexpected hero
by Just another writer 101010
Summary: After being told by All Might that he can't become a hero Izuku heads back home on the way to his house he runs into a extra terrestrial being who calls himself Omega-Xis... edited Chapter 1 now out
1. The Fated Encounter

Warning: Something of a X over between Boku no hero Acadamia and Mega man star force

 _Speaking "huh"_

 **Thought "huh"**

Flashback "huh"

Summary: After being told by All Might that he can't become a hero Izuku heads back home on the way to his house he runs into a extra terrestrial being who calls himself Omega-Xis...

 **"Even All Might says my dream isn't possible"** Izuku thought to himself as he was seriously considering just giving up at this point

 **"Maybe Kaachan was right"** Izuku thought in self doubt.

Suddenly, Izuku is ripped from his thoughts when he hears a crash only to see that there is no damage to anything around him just as he is about to leave he hears a groan. Little did he know that what he was about see next is something that would change his life forever.

On the ground he sees a blue dog looking thing with what appeared to be flames coming out of it's head. Izuku quickly looked around and realized that whatever this was was injured. Just as Izuku was about to reach for whatever was infront of him this thing then asked

 _"Where am i?"_ asked the strange creature

 _"Tokyo"_ Izuku quickly replies

 _"No, no what planet am I on"_ said the creature

 _"Earth"_ replied Izuku now confused

 _"Man I really am a long way from home"_ said the creature

Now it was Izuku's turn to ask questions

 _"Who, what are you"_ Izuku asked in confusion

 _"My name is Omega-Xis and i am an EM wave life form"_ says to the now identified Omega-Xis

 _"What are EM waves"_ asked Izuku

 _"EM stands for electro magnetic waves"_ said Omega-Xis

 _"What is your name"_ asked Omega-Xis

 _"Izuku Midoriya"_ replied Izuku

Izuku quickly looks at the time and realizes how late it is he was about to ask Omega-Xis if he wanted to stay at his place when there is an explosion right behind him.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ asked/screamed Omega-Xis

Only to see that Izuku had run off in the direction of the explosion. Omega-Xis soon chases after Izuku only to discover Izuku trying to pull off a blond haired boy from what Omega-Xis could describe as a giant mountain of sludge.

Omega-Xis quickly approached Izuku and asked

 _"What are you doing"_

 _"I have to save my friend"_ said Izuku

Omega-Xis then asked the question that would give the rise to one of the greatest heroes to ever live _"Do you want the power to save him"_ asked Omega-Xis

Without missing a beat Izuku said _"Yes more than anything"_ Omega-Xis than said

" _If you want the power to save him then grab my hand and say EM wave change Izuku Midoriya on air."_ Omega-Xis told Izuku

Izuku quickly grabs Omega-Xis's hand and shouts _"EM wave change Izuku Midoriya on air"_ as soon as those words left Izuku's mouth a blinding light engulfed the two of them.

When Midorya finally regains his sight he see's what happened to happened to him

 **(if you want to see the outfit that Izuku is wearing search up "Mega man star force 3 geo stellar mega man outfit" minus the helmet that is what Izuku is wearing)**

Izuku quickly screams in shock at the sudden transformation.

 _"W-What happened to my body."_ Izuku screamed

 _"Stop screaming kid"_ yelled Omega-Xis before saying _"all right now look at your right arm and tap the square that says Cannon"_

Izuku then does as he's told to which Omega-Xis instructs _"now to use the what you just selected visualize it in your mind"_

Izuku visualizes the Cannon card in his mind before something clicked in his head and with a loud shout he screams _"Cannon Fire"_ as soon as those word left his mouth a cannon appeared on his right arm before firing at the sludge villian and blew away what seemed to be a quarter of its body and watched as he got the villian's attention.

As the villian let's out an angry shout

 _"You little brat, you're going to regret that"_

Only to be defeated by All Might who told Izuku

So how did i do constructive critisism is always appreciated and i would like to see what people think of this


	2. New Trainer and a Fight!

_Speaking "huh"_

 **Thought "huh"**

Flashback "huh neat"

 _"I really am pathetic, we heroes are risking our lives all the time..."_ said All Might as he defeated the sludge villian, before going off into one of his hero speeches as he didn't notice Izuku deep in thought.

 **"What just happened did Omega-Xis give me some kind of quirk maybe i should ask him later but ... crap how am i going to explain this to people"**

He was broken from his thoughts when All Might gave him a slap on the back commending his heroism.

 _"You did something that I'm sure even some of the greatest heroes wouldn't have done, I'm truly sorry for what i said before you too young man can become a hero"_

Those words sent such joy through Izuku's body that he felt like he just wanted to climb up the tallest building and shout i'm the king of the world. But then came the dreaded question.

 _"Though i must ask what was that quirk from before i have never seen anything like it?"_

 **"Crap Crap Crap"** Izuku thought to himself **"How do i explain this he can't see Omega-Xis so telling him the truth is out of the question but how do i explain this?"** Should he tell the truth and be called crazy or lie and explain later either way there seemed to be no winning. In the end he decided to lie.

 _"I'm just as clueless as you are first thing i remember is trying to save my friend Kaachan next thing i find out that i have a quirk"_

Luckily, All Might seemed to buy this as he then started talking to Izuku for a while before asking him if he wanted some help in becoming a hero an offer Izuku couldn't refuse.

 _"Well i'm happy for you kid say do you want to start training to become a hero because i can help you"_

 _"Y-You mean it thanks when do i start"_

Izuku at this point could hardly hold back the tears of joy

 _"Meet me at noon tommorow at Takoba Seaside bay"_ said All Might

 _"Y-Yes sir"_

 **Time Skip 2 hours**

Izuku was very happy as he was walking home. Omega-Xis decided to make himself known again.

 _"You seem to be enjoying yourself."_

This sudden statement caused Izuku jump in suprise before yelling.

 _"Where were you?!"_

 _"Right behind you where else would i be?"_

 _"What was that quirk you gave me."_

Omega-Xis looked at Izuku confused before asking.

 _"What's a quirk?"_

Izuku looked at Omega-Xis in bewilderment before remembering that Omega-Xis was not from this planet so he couldn't know what a quirk was. Izuku decided to explain to Omega-Xis what quirks were and how they influenced every day life.

Izuku was then ready to get answers out of Omega-Xis if what he recieved wasn't a quirk then what did he recieve.

 _"If it's not a quirk then what did happen back there"_

 _"That's your EM wave form it allow's since it seem's on this planet it seems i can't fight at full strength so i need someone like you to fight at my full power"_

Their talk was interrupted by a shout that almost sent Izuku in to a panic.

 _"Get over here Deku!"_

 _"Who's that?"_ asked Omega-Xis

 _"Bakuguo Kastuki"_ said Izuku in worried tone

Izuku turned to see his bully Bakuguo Kastuki. Anger clearly shown on his face.

 **"Kaachan doesn't look to happy..."**

 _"What the hell was that quirk Deku"_ He all but screamed

 _"Oh just to let you know Deku I didn't need your help and I never will!"_

 _"It doesn't matter what quirk you have, you will always be a useless Deku!"_

Izuku looked down at this last statement. Omega-Xis had been watching the arguement the entire time and he already hated this kid who he hadn't even known for more than an hour. Omega-Xis decided to try and convince Izuku knock this kid down a few pegs.

 _"Hey kid knock this guy out already, why are you just taking it like this."_ asked Omega-Xis

 _"No if I do that I'll be no better than him."_ muttered Izuku

However when Bakuguo decided to insult Izuku about how he would do the whole world a favor by commiting suicide something in Izuku snapped.

 _"Why don't you just kill yourself already at least then you'd do something useful for once!"_

For once in his life Izuku decided to grow a backbone and stand up for himself, with barely concealed rage Izuku screamed.

 _"You have a powerful quirk but you sure don't deserve it, before becoming a hero maybe you should learn some humility Baka-Bomb!"_

Bakuguo actually flinched in shock at Izuku's tone for a second, and the first thought that went through his head at the insult was.

 **"When the hell did Deku grow a spine!"**

However this shock quickly turned into anger, and Bakuguo hands ready to blow Izuku to bits lunged at him. Bakuguo yelled at Izuku.

 _"You dare talk back to me you useless, quirkless Deku!"_

Omega-Xis decided to temporarily take control of Izuku's body and side stepped Bakuguo. However, Bakuguo wasn't finished, and turned around to strike again only to recieve a quick hard jab to the nose courtesy of the Omega-Xis controlled Izuku's fist, knocking him out.

Izuku then regained control of his body and saw what he had done. He shouted at Omega-Xis.

 _"What did you do!"_

Omega-Xis said as if it were obvious.

 _"I knocked him down a few pegs, also you made me proud kid for when you stood up for yourself."_

 _"B-but what will happen when he wakes up?",_ Izuku once again looked at Bakuguo and saw that he had broken his nose _"And did you really have to break his nose!"_

 _"What should i do"_ muttered Izuku over and over again in terror

 _"I think we should hightail it before someone else come's here"_

For once Izuku agreed as he and Omega-Xis ran towards his house.

 _ **And what did you guys think, as always constructive critisim is always appreciated so please tell me what you liked and what you didn't.**_


End file.
